picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Chronologie dans les histoires de Don Rosa/@comment-28061268-20160401150157/@comment-28061268-20160401211414
"Thanks for all those answers, but… for the 1962 date, in some translations "50" was changed to "60"": I didn't know that, but if you say so I have no reason to doubt it. Still, the original version of the story makes it very clear that the story is about Scrooge's 50 years in Duckburg, and our article should reflect that, regardless of what some foreign translations may say. "only 1962 was even possible since Magica, who got introduced to Scrooge in 1961, was present": what you said gives me the chance to point out the main flaw of this page. The article is called "Chronologie dans les histoires de Don Rosa", and yet it fails to mention a key point of said chronology: according to Don Rosa, Barks' stories do not necessarily take place when they are published. For example (and I think this quote should be translated into French and added to the article) this is what Don wrote on the Disney Comics Mailing List back in 2001: "The history that I consider to be inviolate is all things that happened in Duckburg or to $crooge up until about 1949. After that time, all of my stories are taking place in a swirl of the 1950's... I'm not sure which year which story takes place... I may not tell all of my stories in chronological order, maybe, maybe not. And to make my version of the Universe work out perfectly, I don't regard any story that Barks told after this point to be taking place in the years they were published. That's how I can have Magica DeSpell and Flintheart all involved in a 1952 adventure, even though their first appearances took place years after that date. That's how the Nephews never grow older." Another quote, this time from 2009: a user of the Papersera Forum asked "And if I can do another question, this time about the chronology ... I'm curious to know if you consider the story Barks produced from the late 50s to the 1967 to be set always in the period spanning between 1950 to 1955." and Don's answer was "That's exactly right! Furthermore, I like to think that the Barks stories published in the 40's are tales of future events!" So, not only does he regard Barks' later stories as happening before the date of publication, but he also regards Barks' earlier stories as happening after the date of publication; I think this quote too should be translated into French and added to the article. Of course there are more quotes on the same subject, but I think two are enough. "As for If Donald never was…, our French translation really doesn't make it clear that it is a mistake…": looks like translations can really change a story... but do you agree with me that our article should be based on the original version? Both the date "6 Juin" and the year 1980 should be fixed. And how about what I said of "Noël sur le mont Ours"?